Motor vehicle (e.g., automobile) navigator systems (Navigators) are satellite-based navigation devices. Navigators include a global positioning system (GPS), and are very popular among motorists over the world because of their ease of use in enabling even the most unseasoned drivers to reach their destination through directions/maps provided by the Navigator. With a Navigator, users can jump into their car, or other motor vehicle, enter their desired destination into the Navigator and set off driving while leaving the Navigator to direct them with turn-by-turn instructions at junctions, roundabouts and so on to the final destination.
Navigators utilize a global positioning system (GPS) to determine their location within a few meters anywhere on the planet whether on land, sea or air. Navigators use this location information to display the users (the Navigator's) current location on a digital map by use of the location's corresponding to longitude and latitude positioning. Navigators generate digital maps and display various map images on a display device or display screen comprising the Navigator. Navigator users (e.g., drivers) viewing the image representation instantly know their exact location and heading.
Most commercially available Navigators, based on entered destination information, calculate a route to a desired destination based on some programmed routing criteria, such as shortest route or fastest route. Once a route is calculated, the user is directed by the digital maps presented in the display device, and in many cases verbal instructions are articulated to help the user follow the calculated route through its various scheduled links, e.g., roads and highways. For example, the Navigator may direct the user to “take the next left,” or “take the third exit on the roundabout”. Moreover most commercially available Navigators include helper features. For example, a Navigator can include a function that provides the user an option of seeing digital map views, or map images that are rendered two dimensions (2D) or in three dimensions (3D).
Navigators can include a feature for varying day and night mode operation. With the feature, under darker road (current location) conditions, the balance of brightness's in the color pixels comprising the digital maps presented are modified to be less intrusive. Another known feature includes providing a user with an ability to select a Place of Interest (POI) from a built-in list of attractions and other useful locations such as gasoline or petrol stations, restaurants and hotels. The locations of the POIs are presented in the various map images calculated and displayed with the varying directional views as the motor vehicle traverses the various links comprising the calculated route.
While certainly a benefit to motor vehicle navigation, Navigators are not without shortcomings, or problems. Navigator functions for calculating routes to an entered destination rely on map coordinate and geographic information, e.g., current location and POI information. Navigators are known to schedule or propose unsuitable links within a calculated route, instructing drivers to travel on roads or highways that are inappropriate for the motor vehicle or for the user under Navigator direction. A conventional Navigator in a large truck could direct the truck driver to travel along improper links or roads for such a large motor vehicle, for example, one that includes “too low” bridges, or a road or crossing that is too narrow for the some characteristics of the motor vehicle, or lorry. Navigator instructions directing a truck along a truck-unfriendly link within a calculated route can cause traffic congestion and worse, collisions with the “too low” structures, etc.